The New Girl
by TigersKishanLuvr
Summary: Nikole is a new girl in Wonderland. She wonders why Alice isn't there, who was supposed to be the actual girl in Wonderland according to the books. As she nervously travels she meets her, Alicia, Alice (but in a darker side). What will happen now? What should she do to make the troublesome Alicia leave Wonderland for good?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys, I haven't really gotten into writing, so im trying it out.. again**

**Blood: Took you long enough to write something. *Rolls his eyes***

**Peter: Did I hear someone being mean to my lovely princess?**

**Me: *Glares at them arguing.* Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, its my first Heart no Kuni no Alice fanfiction. **

**Boris: And it better not be the last.**

**Dee and Dum: Agreed!**

***Peter and Blood shooting each other in the background***

**Me: GET OUT! ALL Y'ALL! *They all sadly leave.* Thanks and please review :3**

**Chapter ONE! Who's the new girl?**

My name is Nikole, and average girl. I like nature, well except for the bugs, I never liked bugs. I like to imagine everything, my mom says I dream too much, but I don't believe her. Anyway, she sent me outside to work on the garden full of red roses. I sang thrift shop to myself as watered the plants. White and red flashed to my right, near the thorn bush. Was that a rabbit, I thought as I stared at the thorn bush. I laughed and sighed, nah, that would be cool though. I finished watering the plants and put the hose up. "Why is there a hole behind this bush?" I asked, knowing I wouldn't get an answer. I moved behind the thorn bush and the huge green bush, a little curious. I looked down in the hole and found it much larger than what I thought. My footing slipped and I tumbled down. Wait, didn't I read something like this? Oh right, Alice in Wonderland. Great book, I smiled as I fell.

I should really be screaming right now, I thought as I looked up at the light, now slowly getting smaller and smaller. Oh no, it'll be dark really soon, my heart jumped, feeling the wind blow my blond hair everywhere. Falling? My mind finally realized what was going on. No, falling, this isn't good. "AHHHH!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. I wonder if I'll die, I didn't mean to be here, oh no. "Someone help me!" I flailed my arms about, trying to do something I didn't even know I was trying to do, I was just scared, wanting help from anything.

Before I hit the earth, someone caught me in their arms. "Well wasn't this convenient." A voice said, holding me close to him. I looked up at the man who rescued me. He had round glasses and nice eyes, white hair and bunny ears. Bunny ears? That shouldn't be real. I reached up without thinking and yanked on his ears. "My, aren't we just a little too curious?" He asked with a tear in his eye. "Yes those are actually real." He smiled pleasantly.

"Ahh!" I freaked, jumping away from him. He was the bunny, with the red clothing. "Bunny, he's the bunny." I mumbled, my hands on my cheeks, my hair must've been a mess. I slowly looked around and saw the land. Red hearted castle, an amusement park, a tower, so many trees. "May you tell me where I am before I pass out." I asked, looking at the ground and shaking.

"My dear, you are in wonderland!" He smiled nicely like it was an idiotic question.

"Wonderland?" I mumbled. "Wonderland, Nikole in Wonderland." I smiled hands on my hips. "Wait, what about Alice?" I asked him from over my shoulder.

His ears twitched in curiosity. "Alice? Who is Alice? I was sent for you." He said. "Nightmare wanted you here."

"Nightmare, hmm, that sounds like a name I should know." I said to myself, my hand on my chin. "What is your name?" I asked, pointing to him.

"Why, I am Peter White, the one who will forever love you." He bowed with a smile, kissing my hand.

"Uh huh," I raised an eyebrow in misbelief of what he just did. "Right, and I'm the princess of the world. Anyway, can you point me to the direction of a way to get out of here?" I asked, moving my hand away from his grasp.

"Hmm? Out, why would you want to go out? Didn't you purposely fall into the hole?" He smirked devilishly.

I laughed nervously. "Good point, um, how bout I give you a few bucks." I suggested reached in my front pocket of my jeans for my wallet. It wasn't there. "Dang it, my mom is going to kill me when she finds out I didn't finish watering the back garden." I sighed. I turned around and started walking down to the trees. "Can you point me to the direction of anywhere away from you that would be safe?" I asked, wanting to be away from the man with the desperate feeling of love.

He cocked his head to the side. "Away from me? Oh Nikole, you are as adorable as ever." He smiled.

I eyed him nervously. "I'm guessing this way." I sighed, trudging through the trees. "God damn rabbit and his 'love you Nikole'. How does he even know my name? Wheres this Alice chick anyway, she should be doing this anyway. I'm just Nikole, average little school girl with horrible grades and the weirdest friends." I sighed. A gun shot made me freeze. "So, look what the rabbit dragged in. Another pathetic excuse of a girl to try and take my place." A girls voice mused being me.

A girl dropped down with a black dress and a black ribbon around her hair. He looked like Alice from Alice in wonderland, but the dark side of her. "The names Alicia." She said, lifting a gun and resting it on her shoulder. "I see the PM decided to grab another helpless girl to kill me huh? Well, I ain't going anywhere princess." She growled, glaring at me with eyes like the devil. "And I'll give you this only warning," He said, coming close to me. "If you think you will be able to replace and/or kill me, I will come after you and you will be dead in an instant." She snared.

A gun fired and I flinched, closing my eyes tight. "Leave her alone Alicia." An unfamiliar voice said. "Yeah, leave big sis alone." Another voice rang.

"Oh, grow up you little brats, I wasn't going to do anything to her. God, I never liked you Dum and Dee." She muttered, jumping back up a tree and moving away.

"Big sis?" Voices coming towards me. "Hey big sis, blink if you can hear me." Two faces were in front of me in an instant, similar faces. I blinked. "Good." They sighed. "Elliot!" They screamed.

"What now?" Another voice said. "Whoa, Peter brought another one?" He said, and I fell to the ground, looking up at a man with orange hair and bunny ears. "You'll be okay, come on." He said, picking me up.

"No, I'm good." I said, standing up wobbly. "I need to ask the idiot bunny what the heck is going on." I sighed. "Whoo, what a day." I yelled, my body shaking, and I fell back to the ground. Just a little rest wouldn't hurt.

**Me: So what do you guys think?**

**Elliot: Alicia? That's a cool name.**

**Me: When did you get here? *Raise eyebrow as he ate carrot cake***

**Elliot: Uh…. When Alicia came in.**

***I nod* Dum and Dee: Can we play now?**

**Me: yea hold on I need to finish up.**

**Black Joker: Hurry your f****** a****

**Me: Anything for you *Sarcastic smile* Anyway, please review! I hope you guys enjoyed, I don't know how often I can update on weekends, but during the week I'll try every day to every other day :3 Please review, I might not be motivated if I don't get any XD Anyway, thank you for reading. I also very much appreciate Criticism! I need it :3 **

**Julius: A lot of Criticism.**

**Gowland: Or just plan reviews **** Plays Violin **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yo Guys, I'm back :3 Its me again. **

**Julius: Nooo *sarcastically* **

**Me: A big huge smile and hug and thank you to my first reviewers for my first chapter! Thank you Alice-in-Wonderland-fan888 and DCreed! You two are amazing, and I hope you like the new chapters up ahead. And DCreed: You will find out what 'Another one' will mean soon enough ;)**

**Nightmare: What's with the winky face? *Asked as he coughed up blood***

**Me: Just a cute face, kind of like this face :3 **

***Gray, Julius and Nightmare stare at me in confusion* Me: It was a cute face *In mumbled voice.**

**Peter: I believe it was the cutest thing my sweet**

**Me: I have a headache**

Chapter TWO!

I woke up in a strange place, not like I wasn't in one the last time I was awake, but still. I looked around and found myself in someone's room. Hopefully it wasn't that bunny's room with the complete desperate love issue. But it would be nice to see him right now, I need to ask him why he brought me here, and why is this insane girl is after me, I don't even think I'm a threat. I scare myself most of the time, plus I'm clumsy. I can't walk up the stairs without falling on my face for crying out loud. Gah! I need to get out of here and find that guy.

I tried to get on my feet, but the door slammed open. The twins came in, Dum and Dee I believe. "Whoa, don't go yet! You fainted." They both said, jumping on the bed and pushing me back down. "We don't want another one to get killed by her again." They smiled.

"Killed?" I asked, my heart jumped.

A gun shot made me flinch. "Get off of her, damn brats." The voice sounded from the door. The orange hair man with bunny ears stood there, Elliot I think was his name. "Sorry about them, they get nervous when someone new comes here. Peter has been bringing people here for ages." He sighed, running his hand through his orange hair.

I nodded, about to pass out again. "This is Blood's room, so you can stay as long as you like." Dum and Dee smiled.

"Blood?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "His name in Blood? What kind of name is that?" I mumbled, covering my eyes with my hands.

The bed moved slightly. "Hey, big sis, are you okay? You look kinda annoyed." Dum and Dee asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I sighed, sitting up. "Do you mind if I just leave?" I asked. "I need to find Peter and see what's going on." I said, slipping on my DC's from the side of the bed. I need to get out of here as well, I muttered in my head. I brushed my blond hair away from my face, and I need a haircut, I thought.

"Uh, I don't think Blood would like that." Elliot mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "He can get stubborn." He mumbled.

I nodded slowly. "Right, and I'm nice." I smiled with a little glare. "Let me talk to him if he has a problem with it, he brought me here without asking me anyway." I growled, getting more annoyed than I have been in a while.

Dum and Dee opened their mouth to probably protest, but I shot them a look. "Sure, come on big sis." They smiled. I smiled and let them grab my hand as they pulled me out the doorway and down the hall, opening up to a huge office with books. "Sweet." I mumbled to myself.

"Dum, Dee, what did I say about bothering me while I work." A voice growled angrily. I looked at the desk. A man was working, black hair and glasses, his face full of papers.

"Sorry boss. The girl woke up." They both said. "She wanted to leave, but we said she probably couldn't, so she wanted to speak to you directly." They said, maybe a little too hyper. "We wanted to play afterwards." They smiled.

"She woke?" He shot up, not really listening to the rest of what they were saying. I sighed as the boys skipped around me with their swords or maybe axes in hand. "And 'she' has a name." I mumbled. "Can I please leave, I need to find Peter so I can go home." I explained, but it didn't look like he was listening. He just stood and moved the boys aside. He touched my face and my neck, looking me up and down.

"Why would he pick you? You're not even a little cute." He sighed. "Well, no, you can't leave." He said, looking at my t-shirt that said 'Love' and smirked. "Ugh, another useless one I see." He growled, getting back to work.

I stood there for a while, feeling Elliot and the twins stare at me. "Okay, I'm out." I said, turning around to the door.

"Sorry, you can't leave without his permission." Elliot said sadly, like he felt bad for me, but I doubt it. I looked at them and shook my head. "Whatever." I turned around and headed for the window.

"What do you think you're doing young lady?" He asked with a smile.

"What do you think someone would do when they want to leave and are heading for the window? All I know is you freak me out, maybe a little more than the bunny with the glasses that brought me." I sighed, kicking the window a few times, making it break. I heard the twins and Elliot chase after me, but I saluted and jumped down, hitting the ground and doing a little roll. My friend liked to do Parkour, also known as freerunning, so she gave me a few tricks when it comes to jumping a few feet high. I ran away fast, not wanting to look back, just in case something weird or scary was chasing me. "Great Nikole, where too now? I sighed and kicked a tree nearby. "Right, I'll go right, because right is always right, right?" I mumbled to myself, a little helpless at the moment. I jogged to the right, listening to the noises of the insect. "If and insect touches me, I might cry." I laughed nervously to myself.

(Blood POV)

She headed for the window, what was she thinking. "What do you think you're doing young lady?" I asked with an amused smile. There was something about the girl. There was something different about her, not the beating heart, or the cute nervous smile, or the flustered look. She had guts, no other outsider had guts like her. Maybe she could do something.

What do you think someone would do when they want to leave and are heading for a window? All I know is you freak me out, maybe a little more than the bunny with glasses that brought me." She said, kicking the window. She can't get out, I mused to myself as I watched her. After one more kick, its crashed open. My eyes were wide with disbelief. Elliot and the bloody twins were already after her. I watched as she smirked at me with a salute. She then jumped down, leaving Elliot to hurry behind her. "Leave it." I mumbled, my hand up to show him to halt. "We'll catch again, don't worry." I smiled, looking at the broken glass.

"Blood?" He asked, his ears twitched with curiosity.

"She has guts." I smiled with a sigh. "Definitely has guts." I shook my head. "Clean it up." I said finally, getting back to work.

(Back to Nikole's POV)

"My head is stuck in the clouds. She begs me to come down. Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around". I told her, "I love the view from up here. Warm sun and wind in my ear. We'll watch the world from above. As it turns to the rhythm of love". We may only have tonight. But till the morning sun, you're mine. All mine. Play the music low. And sway to the rhythm of love" I sang, nodding my head to and fro, trudging through the thick forest.

Another song, I think, not really knowing the rest of the song. "You make me, feel like I'm living a teenage dream!" I smiled. Where the heck am I? I wondered, resting against a tree.

"Lost?" A voice behind me made me jump. "My name is Ace." The boy smiled, he looked nice. "I can help If you want." He suggested, and I nodded. What do I have to lose?

**Me: Poor girl, she has no idea what she is about to get into.**

**Ace: What do you mean?**

***I looked at him* Me: You're not the best with directions Ace.**

***Looking hurt* Ace: What? I'm the best.**

***Julius in the background working on clocks* Julius: Not in the slightest.**

***Gray nodded***

**Me: Its okay Ace, you're still amazing.**

**Ace: I know**

***I rolled my eyes* Ace: Saw that. *Grumbled* **

**Julius *Getting annoyed* She wants to thank you for reading and she really wants you to review her work.**

**Grey *Adding on to the annoyedness* And she would also love to hear some criticism if you wouldn't mind please.**

**Boris: AND SHE WANTS TO SAY HOW MUCH SHE LOVES ME. *Smirks at Peter***

***Peter points his gun at Boris' head.* Unlikely. (Peter said)**

**Me: What Grey and Julius said, thank you both. Please do refrain from the shooting in my room Boris and Peter BOTH! *Smile angrily. **

**Songs: Rhythm of love by the plain white tees**

**Teenage dream by Katy Perry **

**Merḉi! REVIEWING IS LOVELY PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Whoa! Getting through this in a flash. **

**Blood: Still, you're not updating as fast as you could *in a grumble***

**Me: Oh shut up, I've been in swim meets this whole weekend, how about you trying to swim a 200 fly then jumping out to do another 100 fly for a relay?!**

***No answer***

**Boris: She has been swimming a lot lately; I hardly get to see her anymore**

**Dum and Dee: And we wanted to play too :( **

***Julius cusses at the clock he has been working on in the back of the room***

**Elliot: At least she does work unlike you brats**

**Gray: I agree, they are like Nightmare, who does nothing**

***Elliot and Gray nod in agreement* **

**Nightmare: Hey! I've done plenty of work for today; I want to spend time with Nikole**

**Me: Thanks guys and I hope you enjoy this next chapter :) **

**Chapter 3!**

I followed him through the forest. I think we're going the completely wrong direction, I thought to myself. Why did I even accept his offer in showing me where the castle was. It felt like forever and the day slowly turned to night. "Do you even know where you're going?" I asked with an annoyed sigh.

"Of course, I think I see the tower castle now!" He mused.

We went through some more trees until we reached a tower. "Ace, are you kidding me. I need to get home." I mumbled sadly. "This is a tower!" I yelled.

He sighed with a grin. "I was positive that this was the castle, oh well, we can stay with Julius for the night." He smiled. "I doubt he'd mind. He is a really nice guy."

I eyed him, not really sure if I should believe him, or run away in complete fear, but I guess I don't have much to lose. He opened the door; the smell of coffee hit my face with a smack. A man with long blue hair was sitting in the desk, working on clocks. He sipped his coffee and worked, watching the clocks carefully and tenderly poking around. "Julius!" Ace smiled.

"Ace, surprising you could actually find the tower." He sighed, half paying attention to Ace, half paying attention to the clock.

"I was actually looking for the castle. I was helping this girl find Peter." He explained, still holding that cheerful smile.

"What girl?" He asked, still working on his clocks, not raising an eye. "Don't tell me you brought some random person with you." He grumbled, more to himself probably. He took another sip of coffee and tenderly poked the clock.

"Nah, Peter dragged another outsider to try and push Alicia out of here." He sighed, sitting down and kicking his feet up on the desk. His shoes were bloody and muddy, like his clothes.

He looked up from the clock at me. His face wasn't shocked or confused, well, no emotion basically. I raised an eyebrow and looked around the old, kind of depressing room full of clocks. "Hey." I said with a nice little grin, and then I waved slightly.

He sighed. "How troublesome, I never liked that girl, but sending helpless outsiders here will never work." He said, rubbing his forehead and taking off his glasses. "By the confused look I believe you don't have the slightest idea of what is happening, correct?" He asked, looking down at the coffee.

"Uh, yeah you can put it that way." I said, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. I don't really know if I want to know what's going on, I mean, there seems to be some dangerous stuff around here, and I'm too much of a wimp to deal with it. I sighed and shifted uncomfortably. Julius noticed and kicked Ace off the chair, gesturing me to sit. I nodded and sat down. "Thanks." I mumbled.

"Now Ace, be nice and do your job like you're supposed to? And try not to get lost once again, I need more clocks." He grumbled, seeming a little stressed out, but I wouldn't blame him. I guess dealing with all these clocks were troublesome, plus Ace always getting lost would be a bother, and here I am, a confused girl wanting to go home. I wouldn't like dealing with me if I were him, I would kick myself out.

He rubbed the temples of his forehead, probably thinking of what to say next. I looked in his coffee cup, completely black and gross looking. "Want me to make you some coffee?" I asked in a low voice.

He looked up. "No, you don't have to worry about doing that." He sighed.

"Nah, I don't mind, my dad taught me how to make some." I smiled, getting up and grabbing his cup, heading to the door where it connected the kitchen. I worked for a few minutes, brewing coffee and pouring it in his cup. I always loved the smell, but I never like the taste.

I placed the cup on his desk and sat down once again. I wonder if he wants me to leave, I thought to myself. I should probably leave and not bother him anymore. He sipped the coffee while I thought that he would probably kick me out either tonight or tomorrow morning. "73." He mumbled.

I looked up. "What?" I asked, confused if that was something about the Alicia girl or about something to do with me being here.

"The coffee is worth 73 points." He said, motioning to the coffee.

I stared for a minute. What was his coffee worth? Maybe mine was less, or maybe it could be more. Oh I hope it was more than his coffee. Wait, why do I care? I shook my head. "Is that good or bad?" I asked. No I need to ask about Peter, darn my curiosity.

"Very good. But not good enough." He said, I think he meant to be friendly with that statement but his expression stayed the same. He seems a little normal from the rest, which was weird. "You can sleep here for tonight and then I'll explain everything tomorrow morning." He sighed, putting his glasses on. "You can stay in the room to the right when you walk up those set of stairs. I do not have clothes for you to change in." He said.

"Oh no, that's okay. I can sleep in these clothes, thank you so much." I smiled running and giving him a hug around his neck. "You seem like the only sane person in this place." I smiled and let him go. "Night." I said. "Oh, and can you start calling me Nikole, and not 'the girl' or 'that girl'? Please?" I asked as I headed up the stairs.

"Certainly, goodnight." He said, bringing his attention back to the clocks on his table. I smiled and hoped in bed, feeling the warm covers. This might not be so bad.

**Julius' POV**

She hugged me around the neck and left. My skin still tingles from the outsiders touch. Nikole, she said. Hmm, and her heartbeat was very loud unlike the others Peter brought. I heard her toss and turn a few times, and then it grew silent. Tick Tock Tick Tock. Gah, back to the same old sound.

A knock was at the door. I heard another heartbeat, not Nikole's but Alicia's. She walked in with her muddy and bloody black boots along with her black dress and black ribbon, a gun rested on her shoulder. "Is that outsider here?" She asked in a growl of disgust. "And if you lie, I would happily blow that clock of yours out of your chest."

"Another outsider? I didn't believe that Peter brought another one, this is news to me." I said, not lifting my eyes to meet hers. I moved the hand of the clock slightly. "I do not know where she is, I heard from Ace that some commotion was at the Hatter Mansion, but I don't believe it could have been the outsider." I lied.

"Uh huh, and why not?" She growled, kicking her leg on the chair and leaned her shoulder on her knee.

"Because it sounded like the person was strong." I said bluntly. I lied to, by the look of Nikole; she could probably kill a bear if she wanted to, but only if she wanted to.

Alicia grunted. "Uh huh, sure." She said, kicking the chair down. "Well, if I hear that you were laying to me, and then your little clock is gonna break." She threatened, and I only nodded, listening to her slam the door. I waited a few moments, then let out a huge sigh of relief, leaning back in my chair. I got up and sipped Nikole's coffee, one of the best I've had in ages. I crept upstairs and cracked open the door, sound asleep she was. I smiled and closed the door. She might save us, I thought. She could save us.

**Me: DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN**

**Julius: I don't smile.**

**Ace: We all knew that**

**Julius: Only because Ace brings my annoyed side out all the time**

**Ace: But shouldn't Nikole brighten you day?**

**Julius only grunted**

**Me: What? I just get a grunt? How mean**

**Peter: I love you!**

**Me: Why do you always pop up?**

**Peter smiled: Because I love you**

**Boris: Same here but doesn't mean I pop up everywhere**

**Me mumbling: you just did**

**Boris smiled: I'm different**

**Elliot shook his head: Not even**

**Black Joker: Far from it**

**White Joker: Be nice**

**Me: Please review, reviewing is loving! I would like to thank those who are reading this; I hope you are enjoying it! Please! Review, criticize or just ask any questions if you need! I love to hear people's opinions, thoughts, ideas, anything. Thank you all, love ya :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey ready for the next chapter?**

**Dee and Dum and Elliot: YES! **

**Black: Finally! **

**Me: You're not even in my fanfic!**

**Black: Don't care**

**White: He snuck out**

**Me: Whatever, Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

It was light already? I swear I just went to sleep. I yawned and stretched my body. I laid there for a while, thinking of where I was. Oh right, the Julius' guy house. Mom is going to freak when I get home, maybe I should say here so I don't get in trouble. "Nikole, my you look lovely this morning." A voice I've heard before in my dreams said. I looked up and saw him. He had silver hair and an eye-patch.

"Nightmare." I sighed in relief. "You haven't hung out with me lately." I said with a frown, remembering when I was little and saw him in my dreams, he kept me calm; I forgot a lot of bad things because of him.

"Yeah, I had a lot of work to do, plus trying to get Wonderland back in order." He mumbled, floating around. "So, do you know this is a dream, right?" He asked with a nice smile.

I looked around Julius' room. "Really?" I asked and he nodded. "Can you explain why I'm here then? Peter even said that you wanted me here." I said, moving the covers off of my tired body. "He just smiled. "Don't do the whole 'silent treatment' with me again." I growled. "You know my mean side." I said with a glare.

He chuckled with a cough, blood spilling out of his mouth. "Yes, I know." He said with another chuckle and cough.

I helped him on the bed as he slowly fell to the ground. "You should take your medicine once in a while." I grumbled, grabbing a towel to wipe the blood from his mouth.

"You sound like Grey now." He grunted, covering his mouth with the towel as more blood spilled out of his mouth.

"Whose Grey?" I asked, not hearing the name before. "You'll meet him soon enough." Nightmare reassured. He took a strand of my blond hair and held it in his hand, his expression showed admiration. "You always had those bright blue eyes, even as a child." He smiled with a sigh, the blood gone. "I'm sorry I had Peter bring you here, but I need you." He said, putting his hands on my shoulders. He started to cough again.

I smiled nervously. "Why would you need me?" I asked, worried about his cough mostly.

"You will save Wonderland from Alicia. You will return something she stole from us ages ago." He smiled, pulling me in for a hug. "And I know what you're thinking; you'll wake up and ask Julius what is going on. He will tell you everything." He reassured, stroking my hair.

He read my mind? "Why don't you just-?" I tried, but he cut me off.

"I can read minds, and Julius will tell you. I'm not supposed to be here right now. If I tell you, then things might be unbalanced." He said, giving me on last squeeze before letting me go. He gave me a smile. "You are going to save Wonderland, and we thank you." He smiled, and then things went black. I jumped out of the bed, confused. "Dream, right that was a dream." I sighed, calming my breathing. My heart was going crazy. Things are just too crazy.

**Nightmares POV**

Her blond hair was longer, and her eyes shone brighter than before. She has grown, and she looked beautiful. I haven't been able to meet her for a while now; dealing with Alicia hasn't given me lots of free time. I hugged her, wanted to tell her everything, but I wasn't supposed to be here yet, I wasn't supposed to see her yet. I should be working; surprising Grey hasn't woken me up yet. I just needed to see she was ok. I smiled. "WE thank you." I said, and left her dream, but her worried expression made me worry about her all day long. If Alicia killer her to, then we are doomed. I was in the middle of work when I hit my fists on the desk.

"Are you okay Nightmare?" Grey asked, a little worried.

I nodded, getting back to the grueling work, but I wasn't paying much attention. Nikole was the only thing on my mind.

**Nikole POV**

I walked downstairs slowly, seeing if Julius was working on those clocks of his. He was. "Want some coffee?" I asked quietly, still a little shaken from the dream. Julius let me relax a little since he seemed normal enough, but you never know, he could be a silent psycho. Julius nodded; I don't think he was really paying attention. "A question," I said, heading for the kitchen. "Why is it so light when I went to sleep, maybe a few hours ago and it was pitch dark?" I asked, brewing coffee in his coffee maker.

A few moments and a word under his breath and he finally answered. "Wonderland has different time zones then yours. It turns light to night whenever it wants." He said from the other room. I grunted, not really surprised, there has been a lot of weird things going around this place, I should probably just get used to it since I'll be staying here a while. "Do you mind if I walk around this place later? I want to check my surroundings, since somehow I have to get rid of this girl." I explained, pouring the coffee in the glass. "I should get the feel of where I am." I said, setting the cup on his desk.

He took a sip and then nodded. "78 points." He said, probably happy he wasn't drinking his own. I smiled. "I guess that would fine, just try and not to bump into too many people, or anyway at all. If anything goes wrong come back here or find Ace." He said, then mumbled something about Ace being the less option. I smiled.

"Do you mind explaining why I'm here? Nightmare kind of said something about you would explain." I mumbled quietly.

He fixed the clocks for another moment, and then rubbed his forehead. He mumbled something under his breath once again. "Okay, just let me finish this clock." He said, probably stalling. I smiled nervously. First time in a while, I am scared, and I am probably showing it.

**Julius' POV**

Her eyes, you can read them without any question. She was nervous, no, scared, scared of what I was about to say. Stall, I need to stall and think. "Okay, just let me finish this clock." I said, hoping these last few parts will work for enough time. I don't want to hurt her. I saw a little small smile, she's forcing. Damn it Peter and Nightmare. Why? She looked so scared. And I really don't want this one to die, not this one. The others, fine, bring more to kill, not her. She seemed more human than I have ever seen in this world. My gut told me to spit it out, one more piece. Smooth and easy, I'll say it smooth and easy. I sucked in a breath and slowly finished the clock. I grinned in my head. Here goes nothing.

**Me: What will happen now?**

**Blood: You get scared and leave?**

**Peter: You marry me?**

**Ace: Go camping?**

**Me: Um, none of the above, but thanks for trying. You will see in the next chapter **** Please review lots and comment anything you want to know or have questions on! Thanks you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

His face showed no emotion. He sighed and set the finished clock in a pile with a lot more. He looked at me, and sighed once again. Come on, say it, I know it's bad already, I thought in my head a million times. "You have already met Alicia, right?" He asked me and I nodded. "Well, she is trying to destroy Wonderland." He said bluntly.

"Why would she want to do that?" I asked.

He nodded and took another sip of coffee. "We brought her here; she was the girl in the books, Alice in Wonderland. After a while here, she went mad," He explained. "Like most of Wonderland." He mumbled like it was his little inside joke. I smiled at that. "She has stolen something from us a long time ago and we are trying to get it back, but she has been killing us. A lot." He explained.

"What did she steal? And what do you mean a lot? You can only be killed once." I said, getting more confused than ever.

He held up a finger. "I am getting there." He grumbled and I shut up in an instant. "Vivaldi, the Queen, has decided to think of a different plan. Nightmare explained to us that an outsider was to kill Alicia, so him and Peter have teamed up to bring outsiders from everywhere in your world to try and kill Alicia," He explained, taking a sip of coffee every now and then. "Most of them die though." He soon added. "Nightmare had a little break this past week or so, and suddenly bringing you have got everyone worried, so you might be attacked by Wonderlanders, and hopefully they will keep you safe from Alicia who is also hunting you." He mumbled, rubbing his forehead, a little stressed. "So when you do go out, please do not tell anyone you are staying here, or Alicia will kill both you and me." He said, finally.

I nodded. "You still didn't say what she stole, and how you can die so many times." I said finally, trying to ignore the whole 'everyone-else-died-so-you-have-to-save-the-world' thing.

He nodded again. "Yes, sorry. In Wonderland, everyone loves the outsider. Well one day, the day she turned mad, another one fell in the rabbit's hole and everyone started to love her. Alicia went mad and killed the other outsider, wanting everyone to love her and only her." He said, and a shiver went my spine. "She ripped out our hearts and put in clocks. These clocks." He explained, motioning around the office filled with clocks. "The only good thing about having a clock for a heart, you can fix it." He said. "Let's say Ace, the Knight of Hearts, dies. I can easily fix the clock so another Knight of Hearts will appear, but sadly, he won't be Ace. It will be another man."

I nodded, my heart dropped. "That isn't really 'good' if you think about it." I mumbled, more to myself then to him.

He nodded. "But at least we can keep having people defend wonderland and not just die off." He said, sipping his coffee.

"Don't you think Alicia would have found out you're doing this by now and change your hearts? I would if I were her." I said, crossing my legs. "If she really wanted to kill you guys off she would have done that by now." I grumbled.

He nodded. "And I think that is why Nightmare brought you here." He said, a small slight grin escaped his face, but quickly turned normal again. "We need someone who somewhat thinks like her to kill her." He explained. "And I never said that Alicia is smart, I said she was mad, which can make you lose some of your logic."

I sighed." Maybe." I said, my body slightly shaking. "Do you mind if I take a walk, you know, let this all sink in?" I asked, standing up in front of his desk.

He looked at the door for a few minutes then sighed. "Sure, just try not to get killed like the other outsiders." He said, a little stressed. He started again with fixing his clocks.

I smiled nervously, not really excited about his reply. I left the tower and looked around cautiously, and headed out, walking around the forest, listening to the sounds of everything. "Nikole?"

I whipped my head around. Ace, the Knight of Hearts. His face was covered in blood, a smile still on his face. "Oh thank god." I said, falling down against a tree.

"Wow, you okay?" He asked with a chuckle, sitting down beside me, his sword that was covered in blood still in his hands.

I shook my head. "Julius just explained why I was here. Kind of freaky to hear, but you know, I'll get over it soon." I laughed nervously.

He smiled, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to his chest. "Ah, don't worry about it Nikole, I won't let anyone kill you." He said.

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock_

I smiled. "Thanks, but I need a lot of protection, I'm pretty clumsy." I nervously laughed again, trying not to act too scared.

_Tock, Tick, Tock, Tick_

"Nah, I got you." He said. "And I bet Julius would help." He laughed at that, and I agreed, Julius wouldn't leave his little clock with coffee room.

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock_

"That's you heart right?" I asked quietly, escaping his grasp. "The clock?" I mumbled.

He looked down at his chest. "Yeah, it is. It has a neat little sound to it huh?" He chuckled. "But I like the sound of that one way better." He said, poking my chest where my heart was beating calmly.

I smiled. "I'll get her out of here." I said, hugging him around the neck. "I'll help get your guys' heart back." I smiled, still incredibly scared.

He smiled, and wrapping an arm around my waist, still holding his sword in the other. "Thanks." He said.

"Well, I'm going to look around, you know, get my surroundings in my head so when I go after her I know where I'm going."I said, getting up and dusting off my jeans.

"Want me to help you?" He asked, standing next to me.

I stared at him with a smile. "No, I don't want to get your lost map in my head, but thanks." I smiled.

I felt his stare as I left, but I shook it off. I needed to concentrate where I was going, I don't want to get lost, or get a visit from, Alicia. Chills fell down my spine.

**Ace's POV**

She walked away, but I wanted to hold her a little while longer. She seemed confident, but something was off. Her expression was off. Something was wrong. Maybe she was scared under that nervous but hyper expression. I watched her leave. Maybe I should follow her, just in case Alicia was around. No, Nikole might get mad. But she could get hurt. No, she's close to the Amusement Park, or maybe it was the Castle. No, it was definitely the Amusement Park. Heck, I don't know, I don't want to know. Maybe I'll get lost tonight. She could get lost with me and get away, and not even have to deal with Alicia.

I sighed and looked around. Damn it, that expression of hers is planted in my brain. If someone touches her wrongly, I will kill them. I rubbed my forehead and headed in the forest. "So, you met the girl huh?" That voice. Damn it I don't want you to know her, or anything about her. She is mine. "Oh my knight in shining armor." The taunting voice sang. "Why don't you love me truly anymore?" I need to say the right thing, or off my head.

"Alicia, who else would I love?" I asked, my clock ticking an extra time, nervous of any strike. Why didn't I know she was coming? Damn, Nikole in my head made me think of something else and not my surroundings.

"Ace, my knight in shining armor." A soft voice that sounded too innocent to be normal. A finger went up my arm and to my chin. She had long black finger nails, and her hair was blacker than before. Her dark eyes shone in the light. Black lipstick made her look like a shadow. The dress was ripped. Maybe another knight had fallen just from the rip. I gulped.

"Yes, my Alicia?" I asked with my playful smile.

"Why were you hugging that girl? The outsider? Didn't I take that heart from you, why can't you only see me?" She asked sadly, but she was only fooling.

"But I do only see you." I said, brushing my fingers across her cheek that was rough, and hard and cold. "I was only playing that pathetic excuse of a girl." I lied with a smile. Please, don't ever let Nikole hear what I am saying, I growled to myself. Save me, I growled again. This chick is crazy.

Alicia gave a smile, her teeth were not razor sharp, but like her K-9's. "Good boy." She said, patting my head. "You're free to go." She said, kissing me on the lips. It was like almost have the old Alicia back, but the aftertaste was like poison. I left, smiling like usual. I looked around and saw Alicia looking at the sky, sniffing the air like an animal. She looked to where I was walking and where Nikole had walked. She jumped through the trees and headed the opposite way. So she's just feeling the water and not diving yet huh? I said. That gives us time. I smiled in relief.

**Nikole's POV**

Roller coasters? I swear I heard one. Hmm, I might be near an Amusement Park, I wonder if you have to pay for it, I wonder if these guys even have money. I guess we'll find out. "La la la la la la la la laaaaa!" A horrible voice sang as a screeching sound of a violin filled the air. "What the heck is that racket?" I grumbled to myself, cringing at the sound.

"Welcome to the Amusement Park!" Two voices said to my left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I looked to my left, two people smiled, but they didn't have eyes. No eyes!? What is this? I backed up slowly, bumping into someone. "Oh sorry." I turned around and saw a boy. He wore black and a fluffy pink scarf thing around his shoulders. He had pink hair, and pink cat ears with a pink tail. He looked like a punk cat, kind of cute, but weird. "God!" I yelled, nervous. "First rabbit ears and now cat ears?!" I yelled, starting to freak out. "Oh and don't get me wrong, I think they are flipping adorable!" I growled. "Oh and by the way, you have to kill this crazy chick running around this place." I said, running my hands through my hair. "And don't worry, it's a 50/50 chance you'll survive." I said. "Best odds of my life." I mumbled. "Fuck you Nightmare." I yelled to the sky.

The cat boy smiled. "Aren't you full of energy?" He smiled with a hint of worry. "Sorry, just a little outburst." I shrugged. "I'm Nikole." I said, nodding my head up slightly.

He chuckled. "I'm Boris. The guy over there is Mary Gowland." He said, gesturing to the guy singing and playing horribly on the violin. Boris reached for his pink chains around his body, then changed it into a gun, which shocked me. "Shut up old man, you're disturbing the peace." He growled, shooting a few feet away from him.

"Damn cat!" Gowland said, and then looked at me. "Oh, Peter brought another outsider?" He smiled. I nodded and gave him a smile. "Wonderful!" He said. "Would you like to hear a song?" He asked me.

I looked at Boris like he was supposed to do something to help me. "Umm," I started but Boris grabbed my arm and helped me away. "Thanks." I said, looking behind me at Gowland, who seemed to be angry.

**Boris' POV**

She finished screaming at the sky, and I gave a little smile. She was kind of cute when she had that outburst. "Aren't you full of energy?" I asked with an amused expression. She smiled and shrugged. I wonder why Peter brought her. Her hair was like Alicia before she turned mad and dark, golden locks fell in front her face as she nervously straightened up. Her blue eyes shone bright in the sun, a hint of scared in them. I bet she was scared. Nightmare puts a lot of pressure on the new outsiders. I felt sometimes bad for them, not all, but some. She seemed different. I bet she wasn't running away like most of them, if she was, she would have bolted from this place like the others did. Her body looked calm, but I could hear her heart going wild.

That heart.

_Bump, Bump. Bump, Bump. Bump bump. Bump bump._

And she smelled nice, like flowers. Probably because Ace captured her and made her sleep at the forest, or dragged her in the forest. I wonder if she met Alicia yet. After Gowland scared her enough, I dragged her into the Park. She needed to relax, definitely relax. "Where are you taking me?" She asked after she thanked me.

I shrugged, her soft skin was nice. Alicia was always cold, and rough. Hers was smooth and warm. And that heart. GOD that heart.

_Bump. Bump, bump. Bump._

Good, she's calming down. "What do you want to ride first?" I asked her. She skipped next to me.

She smiled. "You know, I've never been on a roller coaster." She said with a bright white smile that made my clock skip a tick. "Big sis!" Two voices that I hated the most screamed behind me. Damn brats.

Dum and Dee hugged her quickly, ignoring that I was here. I smiled as she nervously hugged them back. Yeah, that was the cute face. My tail flicked a little and my ear twitched as Gowland walked around with his violin. "Brats, get off of her, we're going on a roller coaster." I growled, pulling on their collar.

"OH! Big sis? Can we come, please?" Dum asked, well, more like begged. "Yeah, can we sis?" Dee begged also.

Nikole looked up at me again; maybe she was asking me if I cared. I chuckled with a smile. "Come on guys." I said, walking to the roller coaster.

"Um, really quick." Her voice stopped me. "I have a quick question. Why don't they have eyes?" She said, standing on her tip toes and whispering in my ear, nodding over to the faceless people.

"Oh that's and easy one. They don't have roles." Dum smiled. "Yeah, only those who have roles have faces." Dee smiled. "Like Boris, he cuts and pastes places together." Dum smiled. "Yeah, and Julius fixed clocks, while Blood is the Mafia boss, and Ace kills people for the clocks." Dee explained. "Come on lets go on the roller coaster." They both yelled, grabbing her arm. I sighed and followed. "Damn brats." I growled.

She looked confused, but she'll get it soon.

**Nikole's POV**

They both dragged me to the roller coaster. "I'm coming, dang." I mumbled as they pulled me in a seat behind them. Dum and Dee were in the front, ready to go. Boris sat beside me, waving to the girl with no face to go ahead and go. The roller coaster slowly rolled up a hill. "Have you ever been on a roller coaster big sis?" The twins asked and I shook my head, scared more of this than Alicia at the moment. "Oh, this will be fun, you'll love it." They both smiled, and I got a bad feeling from that smile.

We stopped for a moment at the top, but somehow it felt like an hour. One moment later, it shot down the hill. The twins' hands were up in the air as it fell down, but I was gripped Boris' hand that somehow was in my hand, and screaming to the left of me, away from Boris'- probably sensitive- ears. It swiveled left to right, up and down. It felt forever until it went upside down for a moment, and stopped. Out body's upside down. I breathed for a minute, thinking we didn't die. Then the roller coaster finished the spin and did more swiveling left and right. I was grabbing Boris' shirt by not, screaming to the ground. I am never doing this again, I thought. All I heard was Boris laughing at me from this action. When the ride finally ended, I sat still for a while. I slowly let go of Boris' shirt and sat up straight. Dum and Dee were laughing and same as Boris. "Never make me do that again." I grumbled, staggering out of my seat and into the ground, where I fell on my fours, coughing.

"Big sis, you okay?" Dum and Dee asked with both of their hands on my back. I nodded. "You guys have water?" I asked, rubbing my face. I was dizzy and could hardly see the ground straight.

Boris said yeah and picked me up. "I'll get you some." He said, carrying me away from the ride.

"You can put me down, I can walk!" I protested, but he wouldn't listen. "Boris!" I mumbled, my vision starting to get back.

He sat me down on the bench and got me some water. I drank a few glasses, feeling a lot better. "Do you guys mind if you can tell me where the castle is? Where Peter is? I need to talk to him." I asked, sipping the last of the water in the cup.

Boris raised an eyebrow. "Don't you already know why you're here? Why else do you need him for?" He asked curiously, his tail flicked left to right a few times. Cute, I smiled.

"I need to ask a lot more questions." I smiled with a laugh. "This won't be easy if I don't know things around here. I promised Ace I would get you guys' hearts back, and I'm not backing out yet." I said.

Dum and Dee gasped. "Blood said that he wanted to see you again, I heard him talk with Elliot about it. He said he was interested in you." They both said, nodding their head.

I rolled my eyes. "Nah, it might be a while before I head back there again." I said, a little mad about when he didn't let me leave when I wanted to. It wasn't like he owned me, he should have just left me on the ground, I didn't even need him.

Boris smiled. "I see you don't like him, that's a first, mostly every girl loves him." He explained.

"I don't like him nor do I hate him." I pointed out. "Anyway, can you point me to the direction the castle is?" I asked, standing up.

Boris followed me as I left, Dum and Dee talking up a storm as they headed for the Hatter's Mansion. "You don't have to follow me Boris; I can find it on my own." I said, looking around the forest.

"I know, I just don't want you to get into any trouble out here." He said, his ear twitched every once or a while. I bet he was listening around to see if Alicia was around. I sighed and waited until we reached a castle, red roses and red hearts were everywhere. Men without faces worked in the gardens and women without faces were running around.

"Here it is." Boris mused.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"We're going to have to go inside to find Peter." He said, heading for the door. Men wearing cards and no faces ran around with spears. "They are guards of Queen Vivaldi." He explained.

I nodded and entered the big castle. Peter was standing next to a girl, with a crown and a long red dress. "Peter." I mumbled. Peter saw me and jumped down the railing to us, and jumped on top of me. "Nikole!"

"No, Peter, get off of me." I growled under him. The women on the chair stomped her foot. "Peter, who is this?" She yelled.

"This is Nikole; she is another outsider to help us." He said cheerfully.

She nodded in curiosity. "And she has a cat?" She smiled. "I do like cats." She mumbled to herself, but not that quiet. "Come Nikole; sit next to me with your cat." She smiled, gesturing me up to her. I sat next to her and the reluctant Boris followed, glaring at Peter and Peter glaring back.

I smiled, trying to ignore the tension between the cat and rabbit. "Oh you are so cute." She smiled, brushing her fingers through my hair. "So you're going to help us with this Alicia issue?" She asked with a small nervous sound in her voice. I nodded. "Oh you are so brave! I like you." She said, grabbing me and squeezing me against her.

I sucked in a breath any chance I got and waited until she was tired, not really wanting to make the Queen mad. "Thanks." I said, a small smile spread on my face.

"Oh, look at you." She smiled, pinching my cheeks. "So cute! I like her." She smiled, pointing to me and looking at Peter and Boris, who suddenly broke their glaring match.

"I know, she is lovely." Peter smiled. Vivaldi stomped her foot once again. "Look at that, it's dark already." She said, and as soon as she said that, the sun suddenly dipped down and the moon slowly rose. "You may stay here tonight, along with your cat." She suggested, and I gladly agreed, hoping Julius wouldn't mind much. "Someone set a room for them quickly!" She yelled, and a two and three card soldier hurried. "Peter." Vivaldi said, a little annoyed.

Peter grabbed my hand and glared at Boris as he pulled me in the same direction as the soldiers. "Peter you don't have to drag me." I growled, getting annoyed myself at this point. All I wanted to do was talk to this silly bunny and get some answers, but I never can with everyone always wanting to talk to me.

"We're almost there, plus I can see that cat is trying to snatch you away." Peter growled at Boris who was amused at making the rabbit get annoyed with him.

"Maybe." Boris sang, too amused at the situation. Peter pulled me behind him and pulled out his pocket watch, turning it to a gun. Boris did the same with his chains, a smile still on his face. "Now now PM, we don't want to make a mess in front of poor Nikole now do we?" He mused.

Peter growled, his ear twitched a little, and then shot him a few times, but luckily Boris dodged them all. "Don't talk about Nikole like you know her." He growled.

"None of you guys really know me, just saying." I said with a smile, before I turned and walked in my room, thanking the card soldiers first.

"Nikole!" Peter said, and then chased me in my room. "Did that cat annoy you? Want me to kill him for you?" He asked.

I growled. "Both of you shut up!" I yelled, shooting each of them a look. "Boris, sit here," I pointed to one corner. "Peter, there. Now!" I growled, pointing to the opposite corner. Their ears dropped and followed my orders. I took a deep breath, and then calmed down. "Okay, I need to talk to you Peter." I said. "If you guys promise not to talk to each other you can both sit on the bed." I said, not really sure if it was good to do.

But luckily, the both sat down and looked at me. "I need answers about Alicia."

**Boris POV**

She left Peter and me holding our guns at each other. "I never liked you." Peter grumbled. "Same here." I smiled.

"Is Nikole happy?" Peter asked in another moment.

I raised an eyebrow. "She's scared to death, but yeah, she'll be fine." I shrugged. "I actually have no idea; she just seems to be forcing a smile." I commented out of my own opinion.

Peter nodded. "Don't hurt her or I'll kill you." He warned.

"Same to you PM." I nodded towards the door. "We should probably follow her." I said. "She can get violent."

He switched his gun to a clock, and mine to a chain. "We need someone like that." He grinned. "Nikole!" He said, hurrying off to her like a puppy on a leash. I followed him in and glared at him in disgust. She screamed with that look. She put both of us on different ends of the room, and I had to smile at that. She could be the one to kill her. A moment of her breathing and her heart calming down, she finally let us out, letting us sit on the bed. She asked Peter about Alicia, what she's like. "Well, she likes to kill any outsider, well, no; she kills anyone she doesn't like. If you don't love her, she kills you too." He explained, and I nodded in agreement, kind of sick agreeing with the rabbit, but for Nikole's sake? Yeah, I can handle it for now. "We usually fake liking her to just live for a while." He sighed.

Nikole giggled. "You actually sound serious Peter, I like it." She smiled, but her heart was racing. She was scared. I could tell. My ears twitched. This could be bad.

Peter's face went red and I rolled my eyes. Oh my god, he's going to get weird again. "Anyway," She continued. "How am I supposed to kill her? Do you think I have any training in killing someone? No, I haven't even punched someone before." She laughed nervously.

"Grey is going to help; he is an ex-assassin." I added in. "And we'll teach you how to shoot a gun."

Peter nodded. "Yeah, and we'll help, we always help. It's not like we just let you do it by yourself." He said, placing his hand on her knee. Don't you dare go farther, I growled in my head? Wait, why do I care? I asked myself. My tail flicked. She smiled nervously, that face. Right, that face. I really like that flustered, nervous face. I grinned more in my head.

"Thanks." She smiled. That bright smile. God now it's stuck in my head. I won't be able to sleep. "Okay, well I better get to sleep. I have no idea where I'm going tomorrow." She said, stretching out her back as she stood up. "Maybe I should head back to the tower, Julius will be worried." She mumbled to herself.

"You can stay here, but the cat will have to go." Peter said as he hugged her and glared at me. I rolled my eyes with an amused smile. "He's filthy." He grumbled.

"Peter, I'm already staying at Julius' and Boris doesn't even like it here." She added with that annoyed look again. I chuckled. That's my girl, set him straight. After a few moments of Peter begging Nikole, she kicked him out, like literally kick him out of the room. And it looked painful. She cursed under her breath. I smiled, yeah, that would be her.

I saw her look around the full and nice room. "What do you want?" She asked her hands in her jean pockets.

"Hm?" I asked, not really paying attention to what she was saying, mostly her movements.

She smiled again. "Bed or couch? I'm fine with either one." She said, taking off her shoes. I smiled. "I'll take the couch." I said, getting up. I walked up to her slowly, not really knowing what I was doing. I pulled her chin up to look at me. Her skin was opposite of Alicia's, Nikole's was warm, smooth, comforting and her eyes said emotions that made me want to hold her. "Unless you want to share the bed." I said with a seductive smile.

**Nikole POV**

He pulled up my chin. "Unless you want to share the bed." He smiled seductively. His touch was warm, and it was nice. I shook my head and smirked. "Like that will ever happen." I laughed, pushing him to the couch. My face was red, why did he do that? No, don't think about it. "Hey I have a question." I said, handing him a few blankets.

He smiled. "Yeah?"

"So when your guys' hearts are gone, do you still, you know, love?" I asked, moving the covers off the bed.

He thought for a moment. "Yeah, we can still feel all the emotions, but I guess we aren't fully able to feel it in our chest, you know, with that skip a heartbeat thing?" He smiled.

I smiled. "Okay and what's with Peter saying he loves me and stuff the first time we saw each other." I laughed, getting in the sheets.

"You know, Peter falls in love with mainly the most important people, if he doesn't love you, you're not worth being here." Boris explained. I nodded. I looked at him; he was covered up and relaxed on the couch. "Night Boris, thanks for today." I smiled.

"Night Nikole." He smiled, and I turned off the light.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I woke up, a warm body next to me. I opened my eyes and saw Peter next to me, his arms wrapped around my waist. Boris was on the other side, pulling me closer to him, his arms wrapped around my neck. I closed my eyes again, I just don't want to get up, but I really don't want them to hold me like this for that long. I closed my eyes and leaned against Boris' arms that were around me.

Dang it, I need to get up and leave. But god, this is really comfortable. Why? I growled to myself, not wanting this to feel comfortable. I felt Peter grab my hand to hold. I smiled. They were both so cute. I even think Elliot was cute at moments, so was Julius, and Ace was cute too. A lot of these Wonderlanders were cute, but Blood was a little bit off. I didn't like him too much. He was kind of scary.

I sighed and decided it was time to get up. "Okay guys, get off of me." I growled, lifting up my body. "I need to leave." I said, getting off of them. Boris grabbed my arm and yanked my on top of him, then pointed a gun to Peter who was pointing a gun to him. "If you shoot, you'll hurt her too." He smiled, his lips moved over my ear, which gave me shivers.

"Boris, let me go, I need to get back to Julius before he goes crazy. Plus, I don't want to be part of your guys crazy fights." I growled, pushing past both of them. I put on my socks and shoes and fixed my hair that was kind of a mess. I hurried out the room and down the hall, needing to get away from this place. I think I might have gone mad from yesterday or something. "Nikole!" A girls voice sang.

"Hey Vivaldi." I smiled at the women sitting on her thrown. "Leaving so soon?" She asked, a sad expression on her face.

"Yeah, I need to get going. Still have to get ready for the Alicia girl." I smiled. "Ill come again to visit, okay?" I said with a smile and left with a wave. "A jog here we come." I mumbled to myself. I started at a jog, making my way through the forest to the tower. I sang a little of the songs dad always listened to. _"Play somethin' I can sink my teeth in like Jello. Play something I can understand. Play me some Brickyard Blues. Play somethin' sweet and make it funky. Just let me lay back and grin like a monkey. Play something I can understand. Play me some Brickyard Blues."_ I sang.

"I like that voice." The scary cold voice said from above. "Too bad I'm going to rip that pretty little neck off of your head." That laugh, cold, heartless laugh. I gulped and smiled. Smile, only way to hide fear. I heard her jump to the ground behind me. I looked at her with a smile. "Hey." I smiled.

"Hey." She smiled, her teeth were pretty sharp, not really usual, but this was an unusual place. "Let's just get this over with, shall we?" She asked with a laughed, more like a giggle. She lifted a huge sword from her shoulder. She swung at me, but I ducked. What the heck? Reflexes were unusually good; usually I would have gotten hit. I shrugged it off and punched her across her face and kicked the sword from her hand, stepping on her neck. A foot came up and knocked me on my head, making me stumbled forward. Going with the flow, I coughed. I turned to her and she punched me across the face. Damn, she has one heck of a punch. I coughed again, and got up. She grabbed my neck, pushing me against a tree. I kneed her stomach, making her lose some of her grip. I quickly grabbed her head and brought it to my knee, kneeing her forehead. I kicked her stomach again and stumbled backwards.

My vision was already going weird. She got up again, like she never even got a scratch. I panted as she grabbed my arm and pushed me against another tree, hitting my stomach hard. I cough, blood spilled out of my mouth. I gulped, this isn't going to work, I can't do this. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck, and then I hit the ground. I saw her hold her sword to my neck. My eye sight went fuzzy when I heard gun shots all around me. And cussing. I felt someone pick me up just as I passed out, not really wanting to wake up.

"Nikole, don't die!" A voice yelled. "Did you die?" Nightmare shook my shoulders. My eyes snapped open. I gasped for air, like I was drowning. I grabbed Nightmare and gripped his cloths, hugging him. "What happened?" He asked, rubbing my back.

I didn't answer for a few moments, just let myself calm down. After a few moments, I pulled away. "I met with Alicia and she completely beat me. All I know is I was about to pass out, I heard some gun shots and felt someone pick me up, then I went blank." I mumbled, rubbing the back of neck, and then flinching at the pain.

He moved my hair and checked the back of my neck. "You have a massive bruise but you'll be okay." He sighed in relief. "Do you know who carried you away?" He asked, holding my shoulders tightly.

I shook my head. "I passed out, plus most of my vision was completely fuzzy." I said, rubbing my forehead. "She was really tough. I actually pulled off a few punches but she kept getting up without a scratch!" I said in shock.

He smiled, his fingers traced my cheek. "You threw some punches?" He asked me, like he was proud. I nodded and sighed. "That is amazing." He smiled. "Not that many people get that far." He said.

I shrugged. "Still, she beat me up pretty bad." I said. "I should probably wake up soon so I can see where I am, and who has me, and what they are doing to me." I mumbled, each time I said something made me more curious and worried.

He smiled. "I'm proud of you, you did well. She is probably in a little bit of shock; she might not touch you for a while, so hang in there, okay?" He asked, and I nodded. "Oh hey," I started. "I heard this Grey guy is supposed to teach me a few things to kill this girl, right?" I asked. "When do I see him, heck I don't even know where to find you." I said with a laugh.

He smiled. "I'll let you know soon. See you soon, Nikole. Keep it up, I'm proud!" He said with a little hug, and then it went blank.

I opened my eyes. The ginger with bunny ears opened his eyes wide. "She's awake." He yelled and I heard the twins' voices also.

I smiled. "Ah, Elliot, awesome to see you." I smiled with a laugh. "That was a very, very fun experience." I lied with an amused laugh. This is going to be fun! Not….


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys **** how are you? I wanna know who is your favorite couple? I like mostly all of em; my favs are AlicexBoris, and AlicexPeter. I still am trying to figure out who Nikole should end up with. If you wanna, we can take a vote? Let me know who you want **** Thanks!**

**Chapter 9 ;D**

I shifted my body a little to get myself comfortable. "Where is that Blood guy?" I asked, not really wanting to be around him. He seemed, I don't know, freaky.

"Ah, he is in his office taking care of some work." He smiled. Man, I really want that smile. It was a really nice and calm smile.

I nodded and saw Dum and Dee jump on the bed next to me. "Big sis, we though you weren't gonna wake up." They said, hugging me.

I smiled, a little in pain from their weight on top of me. "Yeah, I don't think I could die from just that." I said, patting them on their backs, hoping to reassure them enough to get off of me.

Elliot cursed under his breath. "Get off of her, she needs her rest." He yelled, grabbing their collars and throwing them off of me.

"Thanks." I smiled. "But I don't think I need any more. I should get out of here before Blood comes, I think he might still be mad about the window." I said, trying to sit up, but Elliot grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back down.

"Hey, don't go to fast. I can keep away for a while longer, just don't hurt yourself." He reassured. "If Blood starts to talk to you and you get scared, then you can leave, but not now."

I raised an eyebrow, not really sure if I could trust him. I sighed and laid back down, covering my bruised body up with the blankets. "Thanks." I said after a moment. "You kinda saved me back there." I grumbled. "She was freaky, and strong." I sighed once again. "Freakishly strong I guess you can say." I smiled, and then opened my arms to wrap around his neck. He gently hugged me back so he wouldn't hurt me. "Goodnight." He said, and I saw that nice smile come back on his face.

**Elliot POV ;D**

I hugged her back, her bruised arms squeezed me. I cringed after I hugged her a little too tight, hoping I didn't hurt her. "Goodnight." I smiled, trying to cover my face. Hopefully she didn't see my red face. That would be embarrassing. She smiled once more and lay down, covering herself up. She moved fast and fine, like she was never hurt. I heard her breath out, like she was sucking in her moan from the pain. I cursed to myself and followed the bloody twins out of the guest's room. Alicia put a number on her for sure, but that smile was stuck in my head the most. That smile that said I am completely healthy, but her body and eyes said, help me.

I rubbed my forehead as I watched the twins go back to their post, and I headed for Blood's office. What to tell him? What to tell him…

"What is it?" He asked as I knocked on the door. "I'm very busy Elliot." He said as I opened the door. My ears twitched slightly, thinking of what to do. "Has she recovered at all?" He asked, his eyes not lifting the papers on his desk.

I stayed silent for a moment, not sure what to say. He raised his eyes. "Elliot?" He asked, a little annoyed. He'll definitely realize if I tried to save time for her. "Yeah, she woke up, I told her to get some rest, so she's sleeping again." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. Sorry Nikole, I sighed.

"Good, tell her she can stay as long as she likes." He said, getting back to his work. "Now, get back to work, and make sure that the twins don't slack too." He said, and I nodded.

Hopefully he doesn't visit her, I thought as I left his room.

**Blood's POV**

She woke hmm? Well isn't this interesting. I wonder how long until she gives up, just like the others who ran away. I bet Nightmare is pleased, finally finding someone who can almost withstand Alicia. I bet she won't stand another punch.

_**2 time periods late**_

**Nikole's POV**

I shook my head and sat up. I looked outside, seeing the light made me flinch. How long has it been? Probably not that long. I need to leave, I could head back to Julius' and make him some coffee, he would like that. I bet he's worried…

**Julius' POV**

"What do you mean you just let her walk away?!" I bellowed.

Ace laughed. "She said she wanted to look at her surrounding so I let her. I even offered to help." He smiled his careless smile.

"How long ago was that!?" I asked, about to explode.

Ace thought. "This is chapter 9, and I saw her last, when, chapter 5? Yeah, chapter 5." He smiled.

My head burst. "I hate whoever is making this fanfic." I grumbled.

**Ace's POV**

His face was red, that's kind of amusing. Hey look, I can see his veins, Haha this is fun!

**Nikole's POV**

I slipped on my shoes, heading out for the gate where I can easily get by Dum and Dee. I was almost free until two axes like swords were crossed in front of me. "Dum, Dee! Are you kidding me?" I growled, glaring at them.

They shrugged. "Sorry Big sis, did Blood say you can leave?" They asked, not budging even a little bit.

"Yes, yeah, he did." I lied.

They hesitated, and then sighed. "Okay, but we don't believe you, right brother?" Dum said as he placed on hand on his hip.

"Agreed brother." Dee said, doing the same action.

I smiled. "Thanks guys." I said, waving as I left.

"Nikole?" Elliot's voice rang behind me.

"Yeah?" I said, looking behind me.

"You leaving already?" He asked with a frown.

I nodded and waved. He waved back with a sigh. "See ya later." I smiled. He just nodded again.

Off to see Julius, I mumbled in my head. "Have you heard the news that you're dead? No one ever had much nice to say. I think they never liked you anyway. Oh take me from the hospital bed. Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand? And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?" I sang, remembering the lyrics to my favorite My Chemical Romance song, Dead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Have to say one thing before I write this…. That you so much Alice-in-Wonderland-fan888 and Rafanan! You guys are so nice for reviewing and reading this. I am so happy I have fans like you! I hope you like the next chapter **

**Chapter 10!**

Walking through these woods never felt right. I didn't know how to get around, plus I could be hit by Alicia at any moment. I hope the tower is close, because with this stupid time, night can come within an hour to a second. It freaks me out. Where to go, where to turn, hmm. I think I'm getting Ace's lost mind in my head.

"Nikole!" A loud happy voice said behind me. "I was just coming to look for you!"

I looked behind me and saw the red knight with that joyful smile on his face. "Why are you wearing a mask?" I asked, looking at his bloody cloak and mask that covered his eyes.

"What? You can see through my disguise?" He laughed, pulling down the hood and taking off the mask.

I raised an eyebrow. "That isn't really a disguise, I can see you clearly, plus the voice also gives it away." I grinned.

"Alicia never really saw through it." He mumbled with a sigh. "So, where you heading to?"

"The tower, I would ask if you knew where it was, but, I don't think you know." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

He laughed. "Course I know where it is!" He smiled, grabbing my hand and pulling me the opposite direction I was walking. "Ace, I think it's this way, because I just came that way." I said pointing behind me.

"No, I am positive it's this way; just relax." He reassured, still pulling me in the opposite direction. I sighed and followed him.

**Blood's POV **

I looked out the window, watching Nikole walk out with the twins and Elliot watching her leave. I grunted. Seems like she still despises me hmm? Well, she'll come crawling back for sure.

"Oh Blood, why are you assisting that pathetic excuse for a girl too? It seems like everyone is turning against me." A dark voice said behind me, and I knew exactly where it came from. I spun around with an amused smile. Alicia stood at my doorway, holding a dagger in her blood stained hands. "I guess if you all betray me, I might need to kill you guys."

I smiled. "That's unfortunate, I don't think I ever liked you to begin with, so I'm not really betraying." I heard Elliot coming up the stairs. Damn, he's going to steal the fun.

I saw Alicia growl a littler, and her eyes became a little dark. "Oh really?" She growled. "You were one that never fell in love with me." She whined like a child. "But I loved you so much."

"Actually no, I started to have a slight interest, but I backed out before you became mad." I chuckled. "I knew you were going insane just by a look."

"Blood?!" I heard Elliot's voice say and then shots toward Alicia. She did a flip and landed near me. "Damn hare." She growled, throwing a dagger to the door, landing on the wall just as Elliot poked his head in. I grabbed my cane and switched it to a gun, shooting at her. She quickly did a few more flips until she kicked down the window I just fixed from Nikole. I rolled my eyes. Elliot shot at her more as she left. "Boss?" The twins yelled from below. "Want us to chase her?" They asked and I shook my head, switching the gun to a cane.

I sighed and walked to my desk, sitting down. "Intriguing." I smiled, leaning my chins on my hands.

**Back to Nikole's POV**

"Ace." I grumbled to myself, looking up at the Amusement Park. "This isn't the tower."

"Yo! Nikole!" Boris walked up with a bright smile. I waved. "Hey, I actually need to go to the tower, so." I said, trying to walk away from him and Ace.

"What?" He moaned. "I can take you if you want." He smiled.

"I don't care, as long as I can get there." I shrugged, walking away with Ace and Boris following.

_**A time period later**_

I really hate this place, always switching times on me randomly. Why don't they just use actual times and why not have the sun go around in a routine, I moaned to myself. But then again, routines are usually boring and they get old easily.

"I should head back real fast Nikole; Gowland can't really handle the Amusement Park by himself." Boris said nervously.

He's lying, I said to myself. I bet it's something to do with Alicia huh? "Okay, have a safe trip." I smiled.

He nodded. "If you just keep going straight you'll make it." He said, and then pulled me into a hug. Ace shook his head with a disgusted look. "Shut up!" Boris growled, starting to shoot at him. I grabbed his arm and pulled it down.

"No shooting when I'm around guys!" I growled. "Now be nice and be quiet." I said, letting go of his arm. "I'll see you around Boris."

He left and Ace and I kept walking. The tower should be close. We trudged through the woods for a while until we reached the tower. "Oh thank god." I grumbled opening the door, finding Julius at his desk working on clocks. I slowly walked to his desk and layed down on the floor. "I miss this floor so much!" I moaned, looking at the clocks around his office. The smell of coffee hit my nose.

"See Julius, I brought her back." Ace smiled, setting down a bloody bag on his desk.

Julius only grunted. "What are those?" I asked, pointing to the bag. I sat on my knees, watching him work.

"Those are clocks." Ace said with a smile. "I'm going to get some sleep, see you later." He waved then walked up the stairs.

"What happened?" Julius asked, stopping his work and looking at me. I raised an eyebrow, not really knowing what he meant. "You have bruises and scrapes, what happened?" He asked a little more firmly.

I laughed a little. "Bumped into Alicia, she gave me a good beating." I said with a smile. I sat on the chair in front of him. "I hit her once or twice though." I said, holding up my hand for a high five.

He slowly high fived me. "That's good." He mumbled.

"Nightmare said he was proud of me, I think I can actually get your hearts back!" I smiled and stood up. "I am so excited!" I squeaked. "I'm gonna go to sleep." I said. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Nice to see you again Julius, you have no idea how much I needed to come back." I smiled, letting him go. "Have I ever told you how much Blood scares me?" I asked with a nervous smile, and then walked upstairs.

**Julius' POV**

She hugged me around the neck. Her breath on my cheek was, a little nice. I missed her, but I don't know why. She made amazing coffee, I would never tell her though. She had bruises up and down her arm, which somehow made me mad.

"Nice to see you again Julius, you have no idea how much I needed to come back." She smiled, letting me go. My face slightly blushed. That girl, I groaned in my head. Why is my face red from that? I looked at the clock in front of me. Can I just hug you again? I want to, but I won't. I'll let you sleep. I wonder if she likes Blood, like Alicia did, or Boris, Ace? Heck, she might even like Nightmare. "Have I ever told you how much Blood scares me?" She asked as she walked up the stairs. My head shot up to look at her, but her back was turned to keep walking.

What the hell did he do? I could get Ace to do something about it, but he's useless. "Isn't she something?" I mumbled to myself, my eyes slightly drifting close. That's right; I haven't slept in a while since she's been gone. I guess a little while wouldn't hurt.

"I see you have Nikole back with you; I hope she isn't too bad." Nightmare said, floating around me. "I can only talk to you for a while, because my love is sleeping." He sighed. I saw Grey in the background.

"Your love?" I asked. "I never knew you loved her." I grunted.

He smiled. "Well lucky me, I can actually stay away from Alicia, so I am trying to open up more with my feelings." He smiled, floating around my head. "Grey said it might help with my sickness." He growled at Grey, who looked tired.

"Only sickness you have is being a complete idiot." I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "What do you want?" I said annoyed.

"Well, since I can read your mind, I already knew you love her, same goes with Boris, Ace, Elliot, Dum and Dee." He said.

"You are really like a nightmare to be around." I growled.

"I just wanted to say hi, it's been a while since I've seen you around." He smiled. "Well, off to train Nikole on how to throw a knife. Ready Grey?" He asked, and I saw Grey nod.

So that was his plan with Grey, I sighed, that's good.

**Well great, now I have to describe Grey teaching her how to kick some butt….. let's see how this is gonna go. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, let's see how well I can do this **** I hope you guys enjoy Nikole trying to shoot a gun ;)**

**Chapter 11! **

I collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. "Come on guys, it feels like it's been 6 hours." I growled, running my hands through my hair in frustration. "I can't even throw a knife without falling on my face. What the heck is this floor? It's slippery!" I yelled, looking around at the misty room that was grey and white. There were boards like a dart boards around the area with knifes on the ground.

"Nikole, if you don't try then you can't win." Nightmare said, floating above me.

I got up and grabbed a knife. "This just sucks." I said, spinning it in the air and catching it by the handle. "That!" I yelled at them. "That is the most I can do with a knife! And cut steak with." I added.

Grey smiled. "Just one more time." He said, moving my body to the direction of the board.

I sighed. "This isn't even going to help. I will blank out completely when I face Alicia." I growled. "This just sucks!" I growled, and as I said it, I threw the knife at the board, and then sat on the floor. "I should wake up and make Julius coffee."

"Um, Nikole?" Grey asked, putting his hand on my shoulder. "You hit the middle." He said, and I could even hear his smile at this point.

I looked up and saw the knife stuck in the middle of the board. "AHHHH MAN!" I growled. "That means I'm stuck here for a lot longer." I whined, lying completely flat on the floor. "This is comfortable." I sighed, and then closed my eyes.

"Ah, no you don't!" Nightmare said with a grin. He grabbed my arms and pulled me up. Grey put his hand on my forehead. "Okay, we will do a few more shots and then you can work with guns!" He said, helping me straighten up.

"Oh boy." I said sarcastically. "And I highly doubt I can make that shot again." I said, grabbing a knife from Grey's waist band that held knifes all around his body. "I ran out." I shrugged at him.

I sighed once again and aimed the knife, throwing it toward the board in front of me. It hit the outer ring, but it actually stuck this time, unlike the others who always fell to the ground. "Nice, just 3 more." Grey said, handing me the knifes. I did one by one, and all of them kept reaching at least the outer ring.

Okay, I thought. I guess I think about it too much. It's easier when I don't think; I rubbed the back of my neck. I heard a gunshot from right behind me that made me jump. "Not so close to my ear please?" I whined, hands covering my head.

Grey and Nightmare just smile. "You have to get used to the noise quickly if you want to kill her. She uses mostly every weapon." Grey informed, handing me the gun. I picked it up, and it was surprisingly not as heavy as I thought it would be. "Okay, we'll shoot a few shots so you can get used to the feeling, then we can get to aiming." Grey said coming behind me and putting his hands over mind. I saw nightmare from the side and saw him cough up blood.

"Shouldn't we?" I asked.

"Don't worry about him." He grumbled, and then slowly pressed my finger to the trigger. I kept moving my shoulder up to my face, cringing every time my finger moved closer to the trigger. "And," Grey said. "Now." He said in my ear, pulling the trigger. I was moved back into Grey by the force.

I laughed. "Oh, that wasn't so bad I guess." I mumbled, my ears still rung from the sound.

"Ready to do it again?" He asked, lifting the gun in my hand. I moaned, but reluctantly nodded my head. I sighed and pressed my finger against the trigger. "Good, just press it whenever you want." He praised. I sucked in a breath then pulled the trigger at the board. I stood my ground, so I didn't budge. I smiled. "Yay." I squeaked to myself.

"Well done, and your aim in much better with a gun then a knife." Grey said. I smiled, and aimed again to shoot. I shot three times in a row. It wasn't perfect, but way better than anything I've done today.

"Now I have my confidence back." I smiled, holding the gun. Nightmare pulled me in a hug.

"Oh I am so proud of you! Oh this is going to be so good!" He kept saying as he spun me around.

"Yeah, Yeah I get it." I said, getting really dizzy. "Can I please wake up, I don't know how long I've been out, I just have a feeling Julius is worried somehow." I grumbled, rubbing my head as he let me go.

**Julius' POV**

What the heck is she dreaming about, I mean seriously, how long can she sleep for. I looked at her as she stayed perfectly still in my bed. I wonder if she's dead.

"Cause staring at her is so going to work." Ace said behind me.

"Shut up, I don't even know why she's sleeping so late." I mumbled, not moving my eyes from her.

"Cause she's been through a lot." Ace mused. "Seems like you have a thing for her, hmm?" He smiled, nudging my arm.

I raised my eyebrow and glared at him. "Get back to work." I growled, leaving the room.

**Ace's POV**

Man, he's stealing my girl. I smiled. But at least she's getting a good sleep. I moved to her bed and kissed her cheek. She has soft skin, I sighed, leaving her room.

**Nikole's POV**

I said good bye to both Nightmare and Grey and thanked them both. The gray and white room soon became completely black, leaving me in Julius' bed. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I rubbed my cheek and felt a little tingle. I shrugged and got out of bed. I wonder what I should do today.

**How was it? Bad? Good? I hope you like it, and if you have any comments or questions please let me know. If you have a vote for who Nikole should end up with, if anyone, then please let me know as well. I hope you liked it **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm back from Puerto Rico! Now back to writing! I hope you guys liked the one shot I left you with, and as usual, please review this chapter **** thank you!**

**Chapter 12!**

I woke from the grueling training Nightmare and Grey put me through. It was nice in this bed; I was glad that Julius let me sleep here. I looked out the nearest window and saw the sun shining through. My cheek felt a little warm for some reason, like someone touched me with a warm hand. I shrugged it off and hopped out of bed. I took a quick shower then hurried downstairs to make Julius his morning coffee. I feel bad, I haven't made him some in a while, and I've been in Blood's mansion plus the heart castle.

I brewed the coffee and poured it in a mug, setting it out his desk. "Morning." I smiled, sitting on the chair beside the desk. He grunted in response as he, as usual, working away at the clocks. There was a bloody sack in the corner that brought shivers down my spine for some unknown reason. "What are those?" I asked, pointing to the corner.

He looked over for a moment, then back to his clocks. "Ace brought some more clocks to me." He said bluntly. I nodded. Gross, I guess. "Hmm, so is this a fun job? Or is it boring?" I asked, watching him work at the clocks intensely.

"It's fine." He mumbled.

"You should listen to music while you do this." I sighed, picking up a clock gingerly. It was shattered and the hands weren't moving.

"I don't need music to do this." He said.

"I know, but it would make things maybe more interesting." I suggested, but he only grunted again. I rolled my eyes with a smile, or course he wouldn't listen to music.

There was a knock at the door that made me jump. Boris, Dum and Dee crashed through the door with a bright smile. "Nikole! We came to get you!" They smiled, and Dum and Dee grabbed my arms. "We wanna hang out with Big Sis!"

They pulled me out of the chair and toward the door. "Um, Julius, I'll be out for a while." I yelled before Boris shut the door behind me. "Hey guys, how have you been?" I asked with a smile.

"Good, we missed you!" Dum said holding my left arm.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you a long time." Dee agreed as he held my right arm.

It hasn't been that long, I said to myself. Boris smiled and grabbed me around the neck, pulling me back to him. "Don't crowd her guys, you'll annoy her." He growled, and the twins whined.

We got to the Amusement Park in no time, and Gowland was playing the violin and singing annoyingly. "Have you seen Alicia lately?" I asked Boris, who was walking beside me closely.

He thought for a moment, and then shook his head. "Nah, it's been a while since I've seen her." He smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer.

**Boris' POV**

She looked worried when she asked me about Alicia. I didn't want to tell her about last night when Alicia came by the Amusement Park. She threatened to kill us if she saw us help her anyway. I bet she's watching us now. I sighed, man this is such a drag. I looked at Nikole again. Her light blue eyes were full of worry, and her hair flowed in the wind.

"Nah, it's been a while since I've seen her." I reassured. She sighed in relief. A few rides will get Alicia out of her mind and mine as well.

**Dum and Dee's POV**

"Did you see that Brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, that cat wrapped his arm around her." Dee said.

"Aww, and I wanted to hang with big sis." I sighed, putting my arms behind my head.

**Julius' POV**

Boris, Dum and Dee crashed through the house and stole Nikole. She yelled that she would be out for a while, but I couldn't put a word in before the cat shut the door. I sat there motionlessly staring at the door. "Hmm, okay." I sighed, getting back to work on the clocks.

Ace came in a few moments later. "Hey, where's Nikole?"

"With Boris and the bloody twins." I sighed.

He nodded. "Did she say anything about a kiss?" He asked.

I looked up at him from the clock. "No, what did you do?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing, I'm gonna mess with a cat and get a girl." He smiled, then left.

I really need a new friend.

**Nikole's POV**

After another 10 rides, I finally escaped Dum and Dee and there obsession from roller coasters. "Yo Nikole!" a voice behind me made me jump. Why does everyone talk to me, I sighed.

"Hey Ace." I smiled turning around. He had that happy-go-lucky smile like usual. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"I came to get you?" He said.

"I was actually spending the day with Boris." I said pointing to him standing in line for cotton candy.

"Ah, you don't need to, come on." Ace said, pulling my arm to stand next to him. I stumbled a little and fell into his arms. "You okay?" He laughed.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks. I should at least tell him goodbye, plus the twins." I mumbled, trying to pull away from him.

"Nah, we can let the old man tell him for ya." He smiled, pulling me away.

A gunshot stopped us. Oh I kinda had a feeling this will happen. I turned around and saw Boris aiming his gun at Ace's head. "Hey." He growled.

"Ah, hey kitty-cat." He smiled.

"Whatcha doing with Nikole?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was just gonna take her to the tower." He said. Which actually means I will be spending a few nights in the woods with him and his lost map, I thought to myself.

"Not with me here, you're not." He growled, shooting at him, but of course, Ace drew his sword and started fighting with him. "I'll see ya guys later." I mumbled, walking away.

I left the Amusement Park and headed back home. Home. The clock tower is home? It feels nice. But I should go home soon. The leaves moved again. No, no no no no no no no no no! I don't want to deal with you, this is a sad moment about thinking of home! Alicia jumped down on top of me, but I quickly kicked her off of me. "Okay! Two days, all I want is two days without you!" I growled, grabbing the knife from my pocket.

"Aww, well I missed you." Alicia smiled devilishly.


	13. Chapter 13

**I must apologize, I am not good with any sort of fighting scenes. I just kinda put the basic stuff and hope you guys can use all of your imagination in it **** But I still hope you guys enjoy this. And I am also sorry for those of you who wished to have more of a fighting scene then this.**

**Chapter 13**

"Haha, funny." I smiled. She grabbed a gun and started to shoot at me. I dodged them with some luck and kicked her across the face. She was knocked down and I grabbed the gun, putting it in my waist band of my jeans. She got up, her lip was bleeding. She grabbed the ribbon on her head and switched it into a pistol.

I pocketed the knife and grabbed the gun, aiming for her chest. I shot a couple of times, but she easily dodged them. She was fast, a lot faster than Grey from when we were practicing. She was right behind me, and she smacked the back of my neck with the handle of her gun. I fell down and coughed a little. I heard her laugh. I spun around before she could hit me and grabbed her leg, flipping her on her back.

I scrambled on my feet, hoping I wouldn't trip on being incredibly nervous. I aimed the gun to her head, my hands were shaking. This will be the first time I would kill someone. I gulped. This would make me a murderer, a killer, I would be a criminal. "The little girl is choking hmm?" Alicia asked with an amused smile. "Isnt this fun?" She asked. "Why are you doing this anyway? I have a reason, but you? You should just go home, take a nice long rest, you shouldn't be in the middle of this."

"I have my reasons, and your reasons are incredibly stupid. You cant force them to love you, they're scared of you, that's not even close to love." I explained.

"Oh, but they do love me. They all love me. They are all mine, all their hearts are mine." She smiled, grabbing the gun from my hand and pulling me towards her. She wrapped her arm around my neck and squeezed. I tried to suck in breath after breath but it got hard. I elbowed her in the stomach and stumbled away from her reach. "I have their hearts, and I will never give them back."

I gulped and looked at her. I am way too tired for this, I sighed, catching my breath. Oh no, I think I might pass out before I kill her. What should I do? This is really bad. She punched me across the face a couple of times, but I kept my ground until I could grab her hand, pulled her down to knee her in the face. She stumbled back the knocked her head into mine really hard.

I hit the ground and knocked into a tree. I looked up at her, she looked perfectly fine, except the bleeding lip I gave a few moments ago. Okay, I got this. I got this. I stood up and spent a maybe half an hour rolling around and hitting each other. I was the only one that was bloody and bruise, Alicia looked kind of normal. I stumbled around trying to put a punch in whenever I could. I hit her gut, making her stumble down. Its okay to kill her, only her, she has their hearts. I got on top of her and looked at the cold eyes staring back at me. I kept punching her for a while until I grabbed the knife and held it up to her. My eyes watered, my whole body was sore, bloody and bruised, and all I wanted to do was sleep. I don't want to kill her, but then again, I just have to. "Sorry." I gulped with a tear streaming down my face. I closed my eyes and stabbed her in the chest.

I opened my eyes and saw her cold eyes go dark, her breathing stopped and I heard her heart stop as well. A tear, another tear and more fell, and my body fell to the ground. I closed my eyes. Just a little nap would be nice.


	14. Chapter 14

**How is it going? Like it so far? Hope you do **

**Chapter 14**

I was back in the grey misty room. "Nightmare?" I sang, looking around the room. I sighed. "No one." I put my hands in my pockets and walked around, looking at nothing. "Why am I here if there isn't anyone?" I asked myself.

"Sorry I'm late, Grey was making me do work." Nightmare moaned behind me. He was floating around me slowly, and he looked worn out. "So I heard you killed Alicia." He smiled, floating closer to me.

I shrugged. "I don't really wanna talk about it if you don't mind. Killing isn't really, you know, my thing." I mumbled, rubbing my neck. It was hard to get the face of Alicia out of my mind, the way her face turned cold. I shuddered, don't think of that, you had to do it; it was for a good reason. You're not a murderer.

Nightmare sighed. "Well, you did good. I'm proud of you." He smiled, patting my head like a puppy. "So what are you going to do now that that is finished?" He asked, floating around me slowly.

I shrugged once again. "I don't really know, I was hoping to go back home." I sighed. "But then again, I kind of like it here when I wasn't being chased by Alicia." I mumbled. "I don't really know I guess." I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck.

He didn't say anything, but I guess I wouldn't know what to say either. I couldn't really read his expression though, not sad, glad, mad….. Who knows?

**Nightmare's POV**

She was lost, I can read her face. I didn't need to read her mind. _What about my mom, she will get so mad when I get home. Ha, I could just stay here so I don't listen to their stupid talk about jumping down random holes. They wouldn't even think that I'm telling the truth, humph, they never believe me. _I had to hide a smile. She could be cute when she gets frustrated. She flipped her hair, and then sighed. "I guess I could stay here for a while, but then I have to leave. So no more than a few days." She told me. I bet she was just convincing herself that she would only stay a few days. I hid another smile, and then nodded. "Anything you want." I said. She smiled; _of course he would say anything you want. They are just trying to make me happy. I wonder if I would annoy Julius if I stay. Maybe he wants me to leave… I'll have to ask him if he would mind. _I smiled once again. I guess I should let her wake up hmm. It's been a while in the other side. I think it's been a few days. Grey will get worried. And I bet all of them in the Hatter mansion are scrambling around trying to see if she will ever wake up.

I quickly faded out, watching her expression change every second never gets old. I woke up on my desk, Grey was staring at me. "Three days! You stole her for three days; you know how bad that could be. You don't know what they could have done with her over there!" Grey yelled, probably getting ready to give me a lecture. I rolled my eyes and laid my head on the desk.

**Nikole's POV**

I woke up from the dream, in a place where I remember from the last time I passed out. I stood up and saw some flowers on the table next to a couch. I smiled. That's sweet. I got out of bed and walked over to the closet, hoping to steal some clothes so I could get out of these torn and bloody clothes. A dress, oh boy. I'm not much of a dress person, but whatever. I put on the light blue dress that fell to my knees, and a blue ribbon that tied around my waist.

I walked out and went down stairs, hoping to find something to eat. Hmmm, cake, no, carrots…lots of carrots. Ugh, let's see. Oh, an apple. I do like apples. I grabbed one and headed out. As I left the kitchen, I bumped into someone really tall. Elliot looked down at me. "Hey, Nikole, shouldn't you be resting?" He asked. "And I like the dress." He smiled, looking me up and down, which kind of made me self-conscious.

"Nah, I'm feeling better, thank you though. I really appreciate the room and the help." I smiled.

He ran his fingers through his hair and looked away. "No problem, I'm glad to help." He smiled.

"Well, I should go, thank you though." I smiled, hugging him. He was extremely tall. He hugged me back and waved goodbye to me.

**Elliot's POV**

She smiled up at me with those light blue eyes. "Thank you for the room and the help." She said, full of energy. She looked up at me. The dress that was hung in the closet that Alicia used to wear looked amazing on her. My face got hot, so I quickly looked away. Why would a girl like her make me blush? Dang it, I sighed and let her go passed me.

**Nikole's POV**

I was almost to the door, almost out of here. And I was so glad that I didn't have to deal with Blood Dupre. Dupre, that sounds French. I wonder if he is French. That would be pretty cool I guess. I smiled, yeah; I doubt he could ever be cool.

"Oh, the young lady has recovered after three days?" That voice I despise asked. I turned around and saw the French man, standing there with a cocky smirk. I rolled me eyes. This ought to be another great talk of ours. "So, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Amazing." I growled. "You know what; I've missed you while I was out." I said sarcastically.

"Oh really, that's surprising. I always thought you hated me." He smiled with a devilish look. He walked to me and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He tipped my head back with his finger on my chin. "You can stay longer if you wish, young lady." He whispered, moving his lips closer to mine.

I was shocked and frozen for a while, until I regained my train of thought and pushed him away from me. "Blood, although I would love to sit and talk about how amazing I am, I need to see people I actually care about." I smiled at him. "And by the way," I said before I left. "Where I come from, we call that a burn." I said, sticking my tongue at him and leaving.

Lots to do in so little time, I sighed. Julius first though.

**Blood's POV**

She stuck her tongue at me? That's a new one. I've never seen anyone stick their tongue at me. Care about? That stung. I sighed and turned around. That girl, I growled, running my hands through my hair. That girl. I went to my study and sat at the desk, leaning my head on my hand. Are you kidding me? Why do I constantly think of her? That girl. I hate her hair and her eyes, they get to me… they get to me way too much….

That girl…

She gets to me…

"Elliot! Get me black tea, now!" I screamed. Black tea always helps, I sigh. I spun in my chair, looking out the window. I saw her in a distance walking away from my reach. That girl. "Elliot!" I yelled again.

"Got it Blood." He said, coming in the room and setting down a cup of black tea. "Why do you need so bad, is something bothering you?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing, I just wanted some. Thank you, get back to work now." I growled. I looked back at where I once saw Nikole. She was gone.

That girl was now out of my reach…


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys :P I've been really busy lately, I'm sorry I haven't been updating too much lately **** Thank you for hanging with me and the story**

**Chapter 15**

It's been a week or so, or how they say…. 14 to 16 time periods. I've been getting used to how Wonderland works each day now, and I've been having a lot of fun now that Alicia was gone. I sat in the usual chair next to Julius' desk where he silently worked on the clocks. I held a fixed clock in my hand, watching the hands tick away.

"Aren't you supposed to see Vivaldi today?" He asked, working away at a clock. "Mm." I shrugged, not really caring. "I need to go home." I sighed, leaning back in the chair, and kicking my feet on his desk. He didn't look up, just sat silently. "Do you mind if I leave?" I asked him, not really thinking of what I really was saying. "Would you miss me Julius?" I smiled.

He sighed and took of his glasses. "Nikole, do you want to go home?" He asked.

I stared at him while he stared at me. I laughed a little. "You know the funniest thing is, I have no idea if I want to go back or stay here." I said, staring at his eyes.

He nodded. "Well, first, figure that out then the rest will shortly come." He explained, getting back to his work.

We sat in silence for a while. I stood up and hugged him for behind around the neck. "Thanks Julius, you can always say the right things at the perfect moment." I sighed, leaving him be to work. I think a nice walk would be amazing.

**Julius' POV**

She gave me a hug, around the neck from behind. She does that a lot. My face slightly got hot, and my clock ticked an extra tick. I sighed when she left, taking off my glasses and putting down my work. I put my hands on my face and rubbed my eyes. _Would you miss me Julius? _She asked with that devilish smile that was like an arrow to the chest. "Yes you idiot, I would miss you." I growled to myself, watching the door. "You idiotic girl." I sighed, getting back to work.

**Nikole's POV**

I walked around, heading for the Heart Castle, but not wanting to reach it. I should just leave, I don't belong here. I mean, I have a heart don't I? And they have a clock for a heart, which is pretty weird in itself. Whatever, I just need to go and forget this dream. I still have Alicia's image in my mind.

"Nikole?" A voice I've haven't heard in a while said.

"Mmhmm?" I asked, putting my hands in my pockets. After another moment, someone crashed into me, making me fall onto the ground. "Peter?" I asked and I saw the white eared man with the huge round glasses. "Nikole! I've missed you!" He smiled, hugging me in a suffocating way.

I started coughing uncontrollably, and he immediately let me go. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded, and grabbed his shoulder to help me stand up. "Just don't squeeze me to death, I could hardly breathe." I informed. He nodded. "Yes, anything for you, because I love you." He smiled.

I smiled nervously. "Mmhmm, okay." I said, petting his head. I don't want to tell him I'm probably leaving after today; I should probably just leave without a word. They won't care. I walked towards the heart castle with him humming happily beside me. "Its been a long time since I've last seen you my dear, how have you been?"

I nodded. "Descent, my nightmares have stopped so its been good." I explained.

"You've had nightmares?" he asked, worried.

I smiled. "Yeah, the same one too, the one where I walked about to kill Alicia, but I fell, I don't know where or how, I fell in a huge hole with a pile of bones. Her laugh came then everything turned dark." I sighed.

He nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't want it to give you nightmares, I hope you can forget about it soon." I nodded, you can't really forget about that kind of stuff so fast. Killing someone usually gets planted in your mind for the rest of your life, but I guess they are used to killing people. I sighed and started to jog. "Why are you jogging?" he asked.

"The Heart Castle is just up there, I want to get there, just in case it turns to night." I explained. Because I am leaving soon, I said to myself. He nodded and started to jog with me. "I'll jog with you, my princess." He smiled. Princess? That's a new one, I smiled. I liked it though.

**Peter's POV**

Her face was more relaxed since the last time I saw her. She had a smile that said, I don't care anymore. I don't know if that was good or bad, all I know, if she's happy, I'm happy. I smiled when she jogged. Everything about her is cute, but she is cutest when she works. I jogged next to her, she wasn't breathing hard, but she was tired, and I haven't even sweated yet. I smiled, as long as she's happy.

**Nikole's POV**

We reached the Castle before it was dark, maybe I could drink some tea with Vivaldi before I have to leave.

_A time period later _

"Thank you for the tea Vivaldi." I smiled, setting down the teacup.

"Anytime dear." She smiled, and then clapped. "Someone show her to her room." Of course Peter would spring up, pointing a gun to a maid who insisted.

"Thank you Peter." I said nervously as he happily walked down with me.

"I hope you sleep well, and I hope to see you tomorrow." He smiled, hugging me quickly. "Yeah, it was nice talking to you these past days." I smiled. One last night in Wonderland. I sighed. Night guys. I hoped into bed and covered up. Lets see if I can ever get out of here, and how.

"Welcome back Nikole." A voice said behind me. I swung around and saw the grey haired, eye patch pirate incubus floating around me. "How have you been?" He asked with a smile.

I shrugged. "Decent I guess." I smiled. "Say, I was wondering," I trailed off. "How can I get home?" I said after a few silent moments.

He had wide eyes. "So you've finally figured out what you wanted to do?" He asked with a sigh, and I nodded. He was silent for a while, then nodded. Just through that door." He mumbled, then turned away from me. I watched him float to the ground and walk away from me. I hugged him real fast. "Thank you for bringing me here though, it was fun while it lasted. My mom is probably worried though." I mumbled through his shirt. He hugged me back and smiled, coughing up blood. "Just go before I steal you and not let you leave." He chuckled. I smiled and went through the door. Bye guys, hope I someday get to see you again.

Everything went black, then really light. I woke up in the lawn, the water still running and the boring rose bush in front of me. I moaned and sat up. Just a dream… Yeah, it was probably just a random dream. I could've had one of those heat stroke thingys and passed out for a while. I got up and shut the water off. I looked behind a bush and found the same hole. I shook my head. No, uh uh, its not real.

I entered the house. "Miss me mom?" I smiled, seeing her play her I-Pad on the couch.

"Oh yeah, took you 10 minutes just to water flowers?" She asked in disbelief.

I shrugged. "Wouldn't believe me if I told you I went to wonderland." I mumbled, walking upstairs. I sat silently in my chair, taking a few pieces of paper and randomly drawing each person carefully. I loved Boris' hair, and I worked hard on making Blood's Hat just right. I sighed after a few drawings, I think I miss them.

**Peter's POV**

"What the hell do you mean you let her go?!" I screamed at nightmare as he floated around me.

"I can't keep her here forever you know." Nightmare grumbled. I grabbed for my gun but it wasn't there. "You don't need weapons in this world." He smiled. "If you miss her so much, go and get her." Nightmare growled.

I stopped. Duh, that makes since. I sighed. "I never liked you." I growled. He smiled. "I know." He said then everything went blank.

I woke up in my bed, and across the room was the room Nikole was sleeping in. I could see her now. Go and get her huh? I think I will.

"PETER!?" Vivaldi yelled. "BRIING BACK MY NIKOLE! NOW!" She screamed.

I smiled. That order I will agree to.

**GUYS, SAD TO SAY. ONE MORE CHAPTER… I DON'T HAVE ANY MORE IDEAS, PLUS I CANT END A STORY TO SAVE MY LIFE, SO, I UNDERSTAND IF YOU DISLIKE THE LAST CHAPTER, I'M NOT A FAN OF IT MYSELF. THANKS FOR READING **


	16. Chapter 16

**This is going by too fast. I'm thinking about making another story, whatcha guys think? I might. I think this is the last chapter guys. I don't know what else to write.**

**Chapter 16 PS I CANNOT END A STORY TO SAVE MY LIFE SORRY ABOUT IT! **

**NOONE POV**

Everyone felt it, everyone felt that small existence of loneliness. Everyone sense that Nikole was gone, away from the world, and everyone had the same thought. I'm going to bring her back. But they all wanted her to herself. I wonder how Nikole will handle this little visit  
**Nikole's POV**

It's been a day since I've left that dream, or non-dream. I've tried to keep myself occupied, but clocks remind me of them, mainly Julius, carrots remind me of Elliot and Peter, cats remind me of Boris, hats remind me of Blood, a mouse reminds me of Pierce, and I can hardly this about hearts without thinking of Ace, the Knight of hearts or Vivaldi. Gah! I've had a headache for ages now. Alicia is still the same old dream that doesn't go away.

I sighed. "Honey, I'm doing errands for a few hours." My mom yelled at me. "Yeah okay." I yelled back. "LOVE YA!" I screamed before she shut the door.

I ran downstairs and started the computer, blaring music time. I smiled and turned up the radio. I sand a long and went on YouTube for a while, listing to some of my favorite songs. I got bored in no time until I heard some bangs around the house. Someone kicked down the door and I hurried to see what the heck was going on. "NO!" I screamed. They cant be real. The music was still blaring, but I didn't hear it. They weren't real I thought. The wonderland characters were standing before me, smiling at me. They all ran and gave me a hug. "We're taking you back!" They cheered and dragged me out to the yard, throwing me down the hole.

"I hate you all!" I laughed as I fell down the hold. "But we love you!" They screamed back, grabbing either my torso, hand, arm, leg, foot or shoulder. I shrugged and fell to the ground. "Okay guys, you stole me, what now?" I asked, brushing off my clothes.

"We're now going to seduce you." Ace smiled.

"All of you?" I laughed. "Why?"

"To prove to them that you actually love me." Blood winked, wrapping his arm around my waist. I laughed and elbowed him in the chest. "Shut up." I said, walking down the path and down the hill. "Ah, glad to be back." I sighed. I looked back. "I do like one of you, but I'm not telling which one yet." I smiled, skipping down the hill.

I felt a hand grab my arm. "Wha-" I was about to complain but a mouth slammed against mine. Protests in the background went off but all I could think of was the liquid running down my throat. After a few gulps the man let me go, making me cough. "What, Blood?" my face became red. "Ugh, I don't like you at all." I growled.

"I'm going to enjoy this game Nikole." He smiled. I gave him a glare and walked away, having the others follow. Let the game begin, hmm? I mused to myself. Yay! I'm part of a game, I smiled.

**~The End~**

**LIKE I SAID, I AM VERY BAD AT ENDINGS. I CANT DO ENDINGS WORTH MY LIFE. ANYWAY, I HAD FUN WRITING THIS, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS. THE ENDING IS KIND OF LIKE THE ENDING OF THE REGULAR BOOK, ARENT I ORIGINAL OR WHAT HAHA. ANYWAY I WANT TO THANK PEOPLE NOW **

**ASAIN-INKWELL, ALICE-IN-WONDERLAN-FAN888, SLEEPING MOON, RAFANAN, AND DCREED FOR REVIEWING.**

**ASIAN-INKWELL, LUNALOVECOMICS, RAFANAN, AND XXSAYAKEIKOKURYUUXX FOR FOLLOWING THE STORY.**

**LUNALOVECOMICS, RAFANAN, AND XXSAYAKEIKOKUTYUUXX FOR FAVORITING MY STORY.**

**YOU GUYS KEPT ME UPDATING EACH TIME, YOU WERE REALLY IMPORTANT TO ME, I THANK YOU GREATLY FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I ALSO APPRECIATE ANYONE WHO HAS EVERY EVEN LOOKING AT THE FIRST PAGE OF THE STORY. LIKE I SAID, I WOULD LOVE! ANY COMMENTS OR REVIEWS ANYONE HAS TO OFFER BECAUSE I DEFFINETLY NEED TO BE A BETTER WRITER. I WANT TO BE AN AUTHOR WHEN I GROW UP **** AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY STORIES I CAN READ. I'M GOING TO TRY AND COME UP WITH A FEW MORE STORIES I CAN WRITE. BY THE WAY, SOME OF MY FAV CHARACTERS ARE BORIS, ACE, PETER, NIGHTMARE, JULIUS AND ELLIOT. BLOOD WOULD PROBABLY BE THE LAST PERSON I WOULD LET NIKOLE DATE. HE CHOKES PEOPLE, AND USES THEM TOO. Anyway, thanks for watching! I LOVE YOU GUYS! STAY IMAGINATIVE! I WILL MISS THIS STORY. AND I PROMIS THAT IF I EVER HAVE ANOTHER IDEA TO CONTINUE THIS STORY I WILL DO SO. ANYWAY, THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH YOU GUYS MEAN TO ME BY REVIEWING. AHH, I WRITE TO MUCH. BYE BYE **


End file.
